


Summer Sun

by EmmyRK



Series: Wacky Drabbles [2]
Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bouquet - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Red Roses, Unrequited Love, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: Wacky Drabble #53: "It's been a really long day."
Relationships: Robin Flores/Main Character (The Nanny Affair), Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Series: Wacky Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859050
Kudos: 5





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wacky Drabble #53: "It's been a really long day."

She stumbles out of the taxi, tossing a twenty at the driver. She shields her tear-stained face with her trembling hands as she dashes into the apartment building.

“Good evening, Ms. Schuyler! How was the–”

She waves her hand defensively, hanging her head low as she scurries past Mr. Gene, the evening security officer. Luckily, an elevator is waiting for her as she approaches. She incessantly taps on the button labeled “PH”, begging for the doors to close as she feels another wave of tears threatening to crash over her wounds.

The night was tragically beautiful. Sam invited her to an affluent gala, plagued with the filthy rich and their dirty money. He dressed her in a breath-taking designer gown as he proceeded to wine and dine her, introducing her and flaunting her to some of the industries most prized and wealthy investors. He lovingly touched her curves, his eyes adoring her with desire as he peppered her with some of the kindest compliments. _You’re stunning… you are all I can think about tonight…_

And then they had sex. And it was exhilarating, heart-pounding, and absolutely magical, everything she had hoped it would be. But all of the beauty of the evening came crashing down into tiny shards of glass when he took his eyes off of her. He was cold, turning his back to her, eager to return to his life and conceal their stimulating mistake, leaving his secret whore on the balcony.

As she stood there, watching her heart retreat to the façade of a happy life, she was alone in the shadows. Had she been wrong? Had she misread all of the signs, all of his advances? Worse, had she silenced her own voice of reason all for the sake of feeling loved?

_Ding._

The elevator dumps her into the dark quiet suite. She slips off her _Louboutins_ in hopes that she would go unnoticed as she tiptoes to her quarters.

“Hey–”

She whirls around in search of the deep voice, unprepared to see his face.

“What are _you_ doing here? Where’s Mr. Carter?”

“Oh, I–I sent him home.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, clearly looking for words as he glances at the fragrant bouquet of red roses he brought for her. “I thought I’d spend some time with my nephews. They’re in bed now.” A coy smile breaks from her veil of melted mascara and her red, swollen eyes. “You look like shit!”

The words rain bullets on what little ego she has left. Stinging pinpricks in her bloodshot eyes warn of the inevitable downpour of her soul. “It’s–” her breathing quickens. “ **It’s been a really long day.** ” A tidal wave of emotion consumes her as she cups her face, gasping for air as rivers course down her cheeks.

“Whoa–Brynn–” as her sobs grow louder, he cautiously steps forward. “What hap–?”

“I can’t breathe–” She could still smell his _Dolce_ cologne; she could still taste the spark of his lips. She could still feel his eager hands undressing her, searching the depths of her vulnerable body. “ _Please–Robin–_!” she gasps in between panicked wails. “I can’t _breathe_ –”

Troubled by the brokenness in her eyes, Robin pulls her into a tight embrace. “Brynn–shhh, hey, slow down–” He begins to rub her back, “Shhh, it’s okay–”

“ _God, I can’t breathe–I can’t breathe–!_ ” She screams louder, “ _I can’t breathe–with him– with him still on me_!”

He steps back to match his gaze with her dreary, blue eyes, grabbing her shoulder as his brows furrow in disgust. “With _him_ –?”

She can feel his judgment; she judges herself, too. And now, the world seems to be shrinking, her vision narrowing. She is stifled by her emotions, suffocating from unrequited love. "God, just get this off of me– get it off!“ Brynn awkwardly tugs at her gold dress, frantically reaching for the zipper. “Please–?”

“Brynn, slow down–”

“ _Just get this fucking thing off of me–!_ ” Without giving it much thought, Robin works fast to meet her demands, unzipping the back of her dress, allowing it to pool around her feet on the floor. She hugs her aching, bare body as she swims to the surface of her sorrow, taking in a cleansing breath of relief.

Robin has fantasized about Brynn stripping for him plenty of times, usually accompanied with leather straps, whips and ball-gags. But here in this moment seeing her so susceptible, so raw before him, he is overwhelmed with tenderness for her. He wants nothing more than to take away her darkness, not because he can make her shine; she is the sun, warming the coldest parts of his heart, brightening his loneliest of days.

With an incredible wit and an innate ability to sweet-talk, Robin is at a loss for words. He could lecture her, but she already knows. He could pump her with cliché promises of moving on and things getting better, but she already knows that, too. She needs something now, something that will comfort her now.

He wraps her with the chenille throw from the couch, giving her the confidence to look at him again. He gives her a crooked smile before taking her hand. He escorts her to her bathroom. He draws her a warm bath, placing a towel within reach for when she was done. He remains silent as he gives her a quick hug before leaving her alone to wash away her sins.

**********************************************************

He takes another bite of his cold slice of pizza as he scrolls mindlessly through his phone. The feeling of a breezy summer day wafts through the kitchen like sweet perfume. His breath catches as Brynn walks towards him. Her skin is in it’s purest form with no make-up. Her hair hangs limp in damp waves as she casually toweled it dry. She sports a well-loved UMass shirt with black joggers. She is _stunning_.

Her eyes dance as she takes notice of the red roses carefully placed in a crystal vase on the kitchen counter. He tries to be subtle, but she knows they are from him; he knows they are her favorite.

She slides her arms around his neck as he nuzzles his nose into her hair. He rests his hands on the curves of her hips before sliding them down to squeeze the fullness of her assets, breathing in her intoxicating scent of aloe and coconut. As he looks down at her, he is met with her twinkling eyes. He gently kisses her nose, then sweetly kisses her mouth. A wide grin spreads across her face as she stares deeply into his dark eyes letting out a soft moan.

“Mmm–-” She kisses him. “Thank you-–” she kisses him again, “-–for my flowers-–” and again, “–- _my love_.”

He rests his forehead against hers. “I love you, wifey.”


End file.
